Many websites and network applications allow users to login to a particular account or site utilizing one or more authentication or authorization schemes. As part of the login process, a user may be required to present a token, username, and/or password to access one or more resources associated with a site. In some cases, the username may correspond to an email address associated with a user. For instance, the user may provide an email address username during registration with the site. This email address may be verified using various procedures and/or protocols. Verification may include sending a one-time registration/validation email to the email address provided to verify the user has access to the email address. Once verified, the user may be allowed access to the site via the identity associated with the email address username.